Philadelphia Health Management Corporation, in collaboration with the Philadelphia Department of Public Health, The Mazzoni Center, and The COLOURS Organization, Inc., proposes to use Respondent Driven Sampling (RDS) to recruit and interview 200 Black bisexually-active men (MSM/W) in Philadelphia, and a comparison sample of 100 White MSM/W. The proposed study has methodological significance through the development of innovative strategies to recruit bisexually-active men; conceptual significance by addressing gaps in our knowledge of factors related to HIV risk for MSM/W; and practical significance by helping to inform the development of HIV prevention strategies for this high risk population. [unreadable] [unreadable] The aims of this study are to: 1) develop strategies using Respondent Driven Sampling (RDS) to recruit and interview Black and White MSM/W; 2) determine the HIV status of these men by providing rapid HIV testing and counseling, with referrals to needed medical and social services; 3) examine network characteristics by conducting qualitative interviews with 30 Black and 20 White MSM/W chosen from the larger sample to assess the appropriateness and feasibility of RDS for this population; 4) examine and compare the HIV testing history and HIV risk behaviors of Black and White MSM/W; 5) assess and compare structural factors that may be related to HIV risk for Black and White MSM/W; 6) measure attitudes and beliefs related to HIV risk, as well as previous exposure to HIV prevention messages among Black and White MSM/W; 7) use these findings to develop strategies to locate bisexually-active men and provide them with targeted HIV prevention messages, with particular emphasis on developing relevant and appropriate strategies for Black MSM/W. [unreadable] [unreadable] Quantitative and qualitative data analysis will include assessment of referral networks and effectiveness of RDS in recruiting Black and White MSM/W, as well as examination of risk behaviors, HIV attitudes and beliefs of both groups. The study results will be used to develop strategies to recruit bisexually-active men for research, HIV testing, and prevention services, as well as to inform the content of HIV prevention messages and interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]